Just cause your family
by drade666
Summary: This takes place at the end of Family matters only instead of just crowley showing up someone else comes with him...Drade.


_**Just cause your family **_

Sam was gasping for breath as the Alpha vampire held him fast to the wall, his arm cutting off Sam's throat. Sam clawed at his arm trying to escape as the Alpha prepared to turn him into a vampire, baring his teeth until suddenly Christian Campbell who had only minutes ago had his neck snapped by the Alpha stood up behind the vamp. Christian's eyes were black as night as he rammed the syringe of dead man's blood into the Alpha vamps neck then disappearing with him. Sam along with everyone else in the room looked around confused as they tried to figure out what happened or even why demons were involved in the first place when the sound of slow, deliberate clapping was heard from behind them.

"Well that was dramatic" Came the familiar voice of Crowley

"Crowley?" Sam asked turning towards the new king of hell leaning on a railing at the top of a set of stairs to the left.

"They do have a certain flare for it, don't they?" Came yet another familiar voice this time female.

"Drade?" Dean asked this time looking over to see the red head entering from the right where the shadows had hidden her, the sound of her heeled boots clicking along the floor echoing off the walls.

"Hello boys, what an unexpected treat" Crowley stated

"Bring Christian back now!" Samuel barked at Crowley

"I'm sorry?" Crowley asked furrowing his brow in confusion to Samuel's request

"My nephew! The one you just crammed a demon into!" Samuel shouted back

"Oh. No. I had him possessed ages ago. Samuel, really. I keep an eye on my investments" Crowley suggested working his way down the stairs

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You two know each other?" Dean asked pointing from Samuel to Crowley then back again.

"Not in the biblical sense more of a business relationship, I'd say" Crowley corrected Dean

"You're Crowley's bitch" Sam concluded

"It's not what you think" Samuel tried to protest

"It's precisely what you think! That Alpha he's caught is going to get him a gold star" Drade stated walking over to stand by Crowley

"And you! You were in on this the whole time?" Dean asked angrily towards Drade

"Yes, I was" Drade said simply

"Your working for Crowley?" Sam asked coming to the conclusion

"Yes, I have" Drade replied simply again

"Since when do you work for an underhanded piece of scum like him?" Dean asked also highly confused

"Since you took a hiatus and since Sam was thrown in the pit! Look you said that I could come by any time, that's sweat, really but come on Dean that would require me to be normal like you…I couldn't do it" Drade explained while shaking her head with sympathetic eyes.

"Drade here was back on the beat, looking for jobs…I simply offered her a fair deal" Crowley helped explain

"You sold your soul?" Dean barked

"Don't be rediculous! Of course I didn't! Crowley offered me a wage, payment for my services and a little something on the side too tempting to let go of" Drade explained further

"What's that?" Sam asked curiously

"Something your very familiar with Sam…Demon blood" Drade stated bluntly as shock flashed across Dean's face and confusion across Sams.

"Why? Why demon blood?" Sam asked

"Cause a few months ago I killed a demon but some of it's…blood spilled into my mouth, for years I've been searching for a way to strengthen myself, make myself stronger and as soon as the blood touched my tongue I felt stronger so to test my theory I killed another but this time I drank all it's blood…" Drade trailed off as she paced slightly in front of the boys

"And?" Dean asked hesitant as to weather or not he really wanted an answer

"And it worked my abilities were amplified, not by much but enough to see a difference…the more I drank the more powerful I became" Drade explained more

"The things you can do now, with the jinn and healing Dean" Sam stated in realization

"Correct, all products of countless demons sacrificed to me" Drade confirmed

"Okay fine so I get why your working with Crowley but speaking of since when do you give a crap about vampires?" Dean asked turning his attention now to Crowley

"Since, uh... What's today, Friday? Since, let's see…mind your business" Crowley stated placing a finger on Dean as he walked towards him.

"You may as well share with the class, Crowley. We know you're looking for Purgatory" Sam stated

"What? Your…what?" Drade asked in confusion

"So you heard about that?" Crowley asked

"Yeah. You want to tell us why?" Sam asked

"Yes, do tell" Drade stated now very curious

"You didn't know about this?" Dean asked looking at Drade almost unbelieving

"Apparently theres a lot I didn't know" Drade confirmed

"Unlike certain employees Drade doesn't question management, she does what she's told" Crowley stated as Drade glared at him

"Watch your tone Crowley" Drade warned

"We ain't your employees!" Dean barked

"Of course you are! Have been for some time now, thanks to gramps I don't keep Captain Chromedome around for his wit, do I? Samuel knows things more than any of you, actually….other then Drade of encyclopedia of the creepy and the crawly and I knew... You two are so hung up on family-loyalty nonsense, he said jump you'd get froggy" Crowley stated harshly

"Is this why you didn't tell me Sam was back or that Samuel was working for you? Cause you didn't want me to interfere with your precious little plan?" Drade wondered

"Look getting you involved would have complicated matters alright, and as for why I'm looking for Purgatory isn't it obvious? Location, location, location. I'm a developer. Purgatory is vast, underutilized, and hell-adjacent, and I want it." Crowley explained

"Yeah, well, the game's over" Dean stated bluntly

"Yeah, well, afraid not, not if you want to see Sam's soul ever again" Crowley said bluntly

"You're bluffing" Sam scoffed

"What about Sam's soul?" Drade asked having noticed the difference in Sam since she'd remet him during the Jinn incident but not quite able to put her finger on what had changed about him.

"Tell them, Samuel" Crowley stated

"He pulled us both back, me and Sam but Sam apparently has no soul" Samuel told them

"What? You knew?" Sam asked angrily

"No, Cas says it takes big-time mojo to pull something like that off, and you're nothing but a punk-ass crossroads demon" Dean snarled at Crowley

"Was a punk-ass crossroads demon. Now? King of hell believe me, I've got the mojo I snap my fingers, Sam gets his soul back or you can be...You, and I shove Sam right back in the hole. Can't imagine what it's like in there... and I can imagine so many things. So, we clear? Me, Charlie... you, angels? Job's simple enough bring me creatures, aim high on the food chain, please. Everybody wins. It's been a pleasure. See you soon." Crowley finished as he disappeared

"Looks like we're back on the same team boys" Drade stated happily until a ruckes broke out behind them.

"You're letting a demon call the shots?" Gwen's voice rang out

"Nothing's changed. We hunt. Period. Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it. You trust me or not? Get the van, Gwen!" Samuel shouted

"Working with a demon, huh?" Sam asked finally glaring at Samuel

"You're not who I thought you were" Sam stated as Samuel threw him a look back

"You don't know anything about me, son" Samuel stated harshly

"So, what's so important that you're the king of hell's cabana boy, huh? What'd he offer you? Girls? Money? Hair?" Dean asked sarcastically

"I got my reasons. You gonna make a move, go ahead." Samuel said

"Or what?" Dean asked

"Or nothing. I'm not gonna do anything to you, Dean. You boys... you're my family so the way I see it, you got two choices…put a bullet in your grandfather or step aside" Samuel said bluntly as Sam cocked a gun to point it in Samuel's face.

"He sold us out" Sam stated as Dean placed a hand on Sam's gun

"I know" Dean agreed

"Sam, let it go!" Drade said walking up behind him

"Why?" Sam asked in confusion

"Get out of here" Drade said nodding her head towards the door as Samuel walked out.

"So, what now?" Sam asked

"We work together, if you boys are up to it" Drade stated with a smirk

"I can handle working for you but I can't work for Crowley!" Dean shouted in agrivation

"Your not working for me I said with me, Dean" Drade corrected him

"Okay, but can't you get Sam's soul back?" Dean asked with hope in his eyes

"I'll try, let me look in to a few things, see what I can find" Drade assured him

"But aren't we still working for Crowley even if we're working with you?" Sam asked

"No, I'm working for Crowley your just helping me" Drade assured them

"Alright, let's do it, till we can find something better" Dean agreed


End file.
